


Where I Belong

by doortotomorrow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Caves, F/M, Flowers, Season/Series 06, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doortotomorrow/pseuds/doortotomorrow
Summary: John, seeing a stressed, strung out Emori, decides to show her something special in the hopes of giving her a break.





	Where I Belong

“Hope you’re not cheating by opening your eyes while I’m not looking, Emori. You’re gonna ruin the surprise.”

  
“Crossing my heart as we speak, John,” Emori replied, eyes closed and being lead to who knows where by John. All she knew was that John was taking her somewhere out in the woods, for whenever she stepped down, she could hear the sounds of tiny twigs snapping beneath her boots along with the crunching sound of shifting stones.

  
“Hope this is worth it, John. I was working on the electrical wiring on the new Rover, and if I don’t finish my work on it, it’s just gonna sit there not moving an inch,” Emori explained, feeling rather annoyed. John’s hand tightened around Emori’s, unwilling to let her return to their new headquarters.

  
“Emori, you need the break. When I saw you inside the garage fiddling around with the switchboards, you had that, ‘I’m gonna fucking shank someone’, look in your eyes,” John retaliated gently, gaining an exacerbated huff out of Emori in response.

  
They were almost to where John wanted to take Emori…just a little bit further.

  
“Well excuse me for wanting to challenge myself by working on some more complex wiring!”

  
John slowed their walking down to a near crawl, almost wanting to give up by telling Emori to look into his eyes, and feeling his own frustration build.

  
“And excuse me for not wanting to see you burst a blood vessel trying to fix the fucking thing!” John rebuked pointedly, guiding Emori over a fallen tree with great care and turning a sharp corner towards their stopping point. Emori nearly opened her eyes at John’s bladed tone, but felt her heart leap over hearing the obvious concern he had for her wellbeing. John, taking a deep breath, continued on to say in a much softer, gentler tone

  
“Emori, you were about to cry over trying to untangle a bunch of knotted up wires. You were mouthing the words, 'I’m so stupid’, over and over again. You’re aren’t stupid. You don’t blow shit up, I do.”

  
“You of all people saying that to me? What happened to, 'looks like you’re better at exploding things than fixing them’?” Emori bit back, still reeling at the sting of his harsh words. John let out a hiss, muttering out a soft, 'fuck’, and felt his own words whip him at the back of his head with a loud crack. Finally reaching their destination, John slowed them both to a stop, and after a long, drawn out pause passed between them, turned to Emori and said

  
“I know I’ve got a lot to make up for…hopefully this’ll help with that. Emori, you can open your eyes now.”

  
Emori’s eyes fluttered open, blinking several times to take in the radiant sunlight. Once her eyes had properly adjusted, she could finally take in what was right in front of her…surrounded by a surreal kaleidoscope of unrecognizable flora dressed in shades of striking pinks, blues, and purple adorning its gaping maw, was a cave. Emori was instantly drawn to it, wanting to escape the summer heat and take in the shade the cave would most certainly provide.

  
“On a vegetation excavation, I stumbled upon this place with Jordan. I haven’t explored the cave yet, because…I kinda thought it could be something cool for us to do together,” John explained. Emori paid close attention to his posture…her mind rewound itself back to when they first met, and remembered how flustered and bashful he was way back when. He was an exact replica of his younger self, only with much more facial hair.

  
“You went on a vegetation excavation?” Emori asked, teasing him a little bit.

  
“I think it’s Jordan’s method of trying to get to know me on some level. Fuck me, I’m setting that kid up for some major disappointment down the line when he realizes I’m not the badass he thinks I am,” John groaned, bitter laughter soon spilling out from his mouth, “that pedestal’s gonna crumble into dust so fucking fast,” John concluded.

  
“I dunno…I think you’re kinda cool in your own way,” Emori remarked, playfully poking his stomach with her hand, and got rewarded with a genuine smile from John.

John feeling more at ease in his own body, gathered Emori into his arms.

  
“I love how much confidence you have in me, Emori. It’s…staggering,” John said, his boyish grin turning a shade of wicked as he reached over and picked her up. Emori’s arm draped itself over his neck with the other finding a place to rest upon his chest. John buried his head in the crook of her neck as he carried her over the threshold and into the cave, bridal style, asked her

  
“Want to sleep here tonight? Jordan told me the plants have a bioluminescencent factor in their design, meaning the flowers glow at night…y'know, like the butterflies back on Earth. Might be cool to see them.”

  
Emori was about to respond with an enthusiastic, 'yes’, but her ears heard something…the sound of running water. They ventured deeper in the cave and discovered a spring connected to a waterfall, and the desire to cool themselves off proved to be too strong for soon enough, they were swimming naked in the spring, thoroughly enjoying the break from the heat.

  
John, holding Emori up by the waist to help keep her afloat with him, kissed her softly and slowly, relaxing them both into a gentle trance. He was in no hurry to rush this.

  
Emori sighed against his mouth, revelling in the amount of devotion John displayed. John’s free hand cupped Emori’s face, his thumb smoothed out her tattooed skin, letting her know how much he admired her tattoo.

  
John, while still holding onto Emori, swam up to the edge of the spring and pressed Emori up against the stone wall. He leaned forward, kissed the valley between her breasts and then, with his eyes filled to bursting with reverent adoration said,

  
“This is where I belong…always…there’s no other place I want to be.”

  
Emori felt her pulse race through her system at John softly brushing his teeth up against her skin. His lips sucked gently on her body and made Emori sigh at his touch.

  
John whispered, “do you know how much I love you?”, his eyes gazed intensely into her own as he spoke.

  
“I’d kill for you,”

  
his breathing becoming jagged and rough,

  
“I’d die for you,” John stated, water rippled around him as he took Emori’s mouth with his, feeling himself grow warm.

  
“Falling in love with you was the one thing I got right in my life.”

  
A hard lump formed in Emori’s throat at John’s words. He was adept at plucking at her heartstrings, making her heart swell inside her chest, and getting her to fall deeper every time. John, still not through saying what needed to be said, sighed out,

  
“I’m not a believer in god, but meeting you made me think someone out there must actually give a fuck about me, because you’re one the reasons why I like getting up in the morning. Nothing’s scared me more than waking up and not feeling you in my arms.”

  
John, with tears starting to sting behind his eyes, buried his head into her chest, his fingers digging deep into her arms for support. Emori wasn’t sure if it was water from his hair that was dripping down on her or his tears.

  
“I can be a fucked up person. There’s a part of me that’s warped, and I do messed up things to the point where I even give myself nightmares, and I’m trying so hard to fight against it…but when you’re with me, it feels like I can beat this thing,” John said, working past the ache in his throat, and pressing his forehead against Emori’s.

  
“I just want be able to look in the mirror and not be afraid of what’s staring back at me,” John cried, finally allowing his defensive walls to dissolve into the spring around him, and strengthening his embrace on Emori as his sobs wracked his body.

  
Emori held John as tightly as she could, not saying anything, just listening as John bared his soul to her and gave him soft but affirmative touches to let him know she was still with him.

  
“On the Ring, when you looked at me with so much hate, I thought I was gonna die…it was my fault…all my fault,” John wept, his sobs bouncing off the walls of the cave.

  
Emori, unable to watch the great love of her life suffer any longer, took his mouth with hers, chasing after his tongue and pried open his lips with her own. John’s pained sobs ebbed away as sorrow soon gave way to intense passion, allowing himself to indulge in the pleasure Emori brought to him. John’s brow furrowed, feeling himself getting lost in Emori.

  
Emori’s eyes caught a glimpse of some soft, vivid green moss resting on the ground around the spring, and guided John towards it. He planted himself in the center of the green, sighing in pure contentment as Emori took his cock into her hand and worked it into an erection.

  
“Oh god,” John whispered, lifting himself up by the elbows and leaned his head back.

  
Feeling him rock solid in her hand, Emori shifted her body on top of him, sliding him all the way inside her warmth. John grunted, his arms wobbled too much to keep him upright, so he fell back down to join the mossy ground. Emori gently rocked her hips back and forth, claiming him for herself and loving how full she felt.

  
The image in front of John’s eyes was enough to make him weep again…shafts of brilliant sunlight pierced through the opened segments of the cave’s structure, illuminating Emori’s wet body, and made every beautiful part of her glimmer and glow as if she was constructed of starlight herself. So enraptured by her, he barely even noticed how badly the moss and the mud stuck to the back of his head. His hands held her by the sides of her thighs, making muddy handprints all over her skin. Emori whimpered out his name, caught between wanting to drag it out as long as she could or letting herself be satisfied now.

  
Both Emori and John’s breathless moans vibrated off the cave’s walls, making the whole place sing along with them. Emori planted her hands on John’s chest, rocking herself harder and faster on John’s cock. John’s hands ran up her silhouette towards her breasts, and placed them into his palms, giving them a light squeeze. Emori shivered and gasped out the words, “oh god”, at how John’s digits pinched her nipples.

  
“I’m gettin’ there, Em…I’m so close!” John panted, wanting to reach his climax, but also willed Emori to slow down a little, so he could burn the image of a blissful Emori on top of him into his memory forever.  
Emori brought up her mutated hand to join John’s on her right breast, and moaned out,

  
“This heart belongs to you…you never left it!”

  
Overwhelmed with pleasure and emotion, Emori bent over, hands falling at either side of John’s head and desperately kissed him. John bucked his hips, seeking out more of Emori’s blessed heat, and grit his teeth with the effort. Emori’s moans heightened in volume and pitch, her hips rolling in time with John’s, and ached to climax along with him. Finally, after being unable to draw it out any longer, they fell over the edge, feeling so fulfilled and complete.

  
Emori, coming back to her senses, gazed down at John. He was soaking wet, covered in moss and mud…but with such a sweet, euphoric smile on his face, he had never looked more beautiful to her. He looked as if he had become one with the planet, surrounded by vivid shades of green complemented by deep, dark tones of black soil and eyes carrying more blue than all the bodies of water she’d ever seen. Emori nearly cried at his radiance. John pulled Emori into his arms, planting one reverent kiss on her forehead after another.

  
“Earth’s long gone, but I took the best part of it with me.”

  
Emori drew the shape of her tattoo onto his chest and marked him as hers. Emori wasn’t territorial over much since she didn’t have all that much to begin with, but she guarded the sparse collection of things she had jealously. If Death tried to claim him like they did back on Earth, she’d rip the scythe right from Death’s hands and slash them apart for even daring to try.


End file.
